


Sweet

by Prentice



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Carol Danvers, F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, NOT endgame compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pretty Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prentice/pseuds/Prentice
Summary: The boy can’t be more than sixteen or seventeen the first time Carol sees him; pretty brown eyes wide and a little bit awed as she hovers over the compound, her power whipping around her like the star trails of a comet.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to my first(!) ever commission who wishes to remain anonymous. It was awesome of you to ask and it was crazy fun to write. :)
> 
> For everyone else, this takes place pre-Infinity War with Fury calling Carol in well before Thanos makes an appearance. Whether she makes a difference to what happens is entirely up to the reader.

The boy can’t be more than sixteen or seventeen the first time Carol sees him; pretty brown eyes wide and a little bit awed as she hovers over the compound, her power whipping around her like the star trails of a comet.

He looks – god, he looks young. So young. Fresh-faced and sweeter than anything Carol has seen in years in his ragged blue jeans and tee shirt, short brown hair fluttering in the breeze.

It almost breaks her heart to have to disappoint him when she touches down on the tarmac, light and power curling back inside her between one inhalation and the next. Still, it’s not hard to see the way his eyes – still so wide and pretty – flicker over her when she does, cheeks flushing an even prettier pink when their eyes meet. It isn’t for long; Fury comes forward like a tide, pulling her in for a back-slapping hug that breaks their connection and makes her acutely aware of how many people are waiting in the background and just how long it’s been since the last time she’s been on this – _her_ – planet.

Even so, those eyes – that pretty flush – stays with her for hours; lingering in the back of her mind as Fury walks her through half-assed introductions and the so-called game plan for what’s coming. It isn’t much of one, admittedly. They’re pinning a lot of hope on a gamble as far as Carol can tell, but she isn’t going to be the one to tell them that, especially since she’ll be there to stack the odds heavily in their favor.

Afterward, or as much as an afterward as there can be after a mission brief like that, Carol finds herself thinking about the boy as she settles herself into a bathtub that feels as big as her first apartment. The water sliding and sloshing over her skin as she thinks of pretty brown eyes and a too sweet face and the way both had followed her as she made her way out the door. Her fingers flexing at her sides as she resisted the urge to try to glance back at him.  

Groaning softly, Carol doesn’t think twice about it when she slides her fingers gently between her folds; water splashing and eyes closing as she spreads herself open, hungry for something she hasn’t done in so long. Her feet pressing against the bottom of the tub as she teases herself with images of wide eyes and pink cheeks that grow darker beneath her. Of a sweet – _sweet_ , god, _so sweet_ \- face crumpled with pleasure and her own fingers running confidently over smooth sweaty skin, voice soft and warm and approving because of what a _good boy_ – _sweet boy_ – he is for her.

Toes curling and thighs shaking, Carol rides out her orgasm in a desperate rush, mouth open in a breathless shout as she splashes water onto the floor. It feels – Christ, it feels better than anything she’s done in a while. Better than anything she could care to recall, even, because how long has it been since she’s had something sweet...?

Too long, clearly.

Far, far too long.

She really needs to rectify that.

Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any lingering tense or grammar issues.
> 
> Edit (7/28/19): Please be aware that comments are currently being put on moderation as I've been receiving an influx of spam so don't worry if your comment doesn't immediately appear.


End file.
